The Darkness in One's Heart
by Tacoz Dragon
Summary: Evil and darkness incarnate all wrapped in a female human body. Your nightmares have a new face, and its one you wouldn't think twice about. Patient like the shadows, she always gets what she wants, and she has her eye on a certain Uchiha's soul
1. Darkness, prologue part 1

_Darkness filled the room. But it wasn't anything like the darkness that filled the night when the sun retreated, no, this was different. It consumed all the light, stole it straight from existence. Like it never existed. Cold. Alone. How can anyone bear it? No living creature could be without the warmth of the light, and yet, here she was, standing before him. Standing before death itself. Both in this endless dark abyss._

"_You asked for me?" she spoke, emotionless, kneeled on her left knee._

"_Yes, I ask for your assistance." Death replied with an ice-dripped, bold tone._

_She looked up at him. "My assistance?" she repeated, "Is this another trial? Have I not proven myself worthy yet?"_

"_No, you have proven yourself excellently, much to my expectance. This merely a privilege, a privilege to got to the Human world."_

"_The Human world?" she asked, surprised. Only Raiders, or those who have done something wrong are banished to the Human world, which is not a privilege! "Have I done something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" she questioned._

"_Relax, dear child. I am not banishing you, those who are banished can never return here. I am giving you the chance to be a Raider. If you choose to do this, you may come and go as you please. This is your reward for all that you have done." Reassuring as that sentence may have sounded; he still spoke coldly, as he ever has._

_She sighed a bit of relief. "So then, what is it you ask of me? You said you needed my assistance." _

"_Yes, as with all good things, there is a catch. Nothing is free. You will carry out the duties of a Raider, as any would. You will live among the mortals, as one of them. Tell no one of you true self. If the humans knew we did exist, it will not bode well. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, I understand," she answered, bowing her head. "Is there anything else you wish?"_

"_Remember what the punishments are for breaking the laws. Never forget who you are."_

"_Yes, my lord." She said, keeping her head down. She closed her eyes and faded into the darkness, just like the light._

_Centuries have passed since that day. Not once has the mysterious girl ever stepped foot in that place, since she left. Not that she didn't want to, it was her home. No, she cannot return because she broke the most important law. One that must never be broken by her kind. One's that's punishment is worst than death. She can never return to her home, and must live forever among the mortals._


	2. Darkness, prologue part 2

_Pitch black. That's all she saw, darkness. There wasn't any reason for her to fear the darkness, it's from which she came. But, this wasn't quite what she was used to. "Am I unconscious?" she thought to herself. But no response came. "Where am I?" she questioned. Still no answer. She tried to move her arms, but something was holding them down. She tried her legs, but came up with the same result._

_She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a room, guessing it was underground, due to the dungeon-like stone walls and cold temperature. The room was overall dark, only lit by a torch that sat in their holsters on each wall and a single candle sitting on small wooden table. She looked down at what was holding her in place; she saw leather straps buckled across her arms and ankles. _

"_Hn. Do they really think this'll hold me down?" she thought. She pulled her arm away from it, in an attempt to free herself, the straps broke pretty easily. She sat up and undid the buckle holding her left arm, and continued with her feet. After successfully freeing herself, she looked around. There wasn't much in the room, only a small table and a metal one on which she sit and a door to her right. She turned and let her legs hang off the table; they didn't quite touch the ground. She was about to stand up when the door opened and someone walked in. The person appeared to be male, he had silver hair tied back in a pony-tail, as the light from the torches danced across his face, she saw he had glasses hiding onyx eyes. He was reading some papers that wear in his hand, he didn't seem to notice she was awake, so she cleared her thought to get his attention. It worked, he looked up at her a little startled, but that soon faded._

"_Ah, you are awake." He spoke calmly and blank._

"_I am," she answered, just as calmly._

"_And you freed yourself," It sounded more like it was directed to himself than to her, "How did you break that?" he asked, looking at the broken strap._

"_Simple, if you apply enough force to something, it will eventually brake."_

_He looked back at her, "Your chakra is untrained, and the average person cannot break it so easily."_

_She let a slight smirk cross her lips, "Let's just say I'm not your average person."_

_His face was unchanged, almost uninterested. "What is your name?"_

"_Mine? Well, I have many names. Different people call me different things, most of which aren't that nice. But," She paused, as if thinking what to say next, "You can call me Naomi." The room went silent for a moment, the only sound was the soft flickering from the torches, till she asked, "Might I ask your name?"_

_His head tilted every so slightly to the left, he closed his eyes as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, and answered "My name is Kabuto."_

_A smirk graced her lips again, "Well, Kabuto, where am I?"_

_He went backed to looking at the papers that were in his hands. "Underground." Naomi wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a smart-aleck comment or an attempt at a joke, but she let out a soft chuckle. "Ok, then why am I here? Last thing I remember was I was walking through a forest, and then, nothing. Did you knock me out?"_

_He didn't look up from his papers as he answered "Originally you were here because you were trespassing, somewhere you shouldn't."_

"_Originally" She repeated, confused._

_Kabuto opened his mouth as if to answer, but was interrupted when the door opened again. Another man walked in this time, only this time he had long black hair that shined in the torchlight, his skin was pale, and there was purple shadow along the top of is cold, dark eyes. His gaze went to Kabuto first, but quickly snapped to Naomi. An ever so slight smirk like smile shaped on his lips._

"_Well, well, she's awake." His voice sent shivers down her back, it was a voice she wouldn't soon forget, but she didn't let it show on her face. He looked at the broken restraints, and back at her. "And she broke free."_

"_Yep, that's what he said." She responded, gesturing towards Kabuto. "And because I have a feeling that you'll ask, my name is Naomi."_

_The black haired man looked slightly amused. He looked at Kabuto, "Is this the girl you found sneaking about?"_

"_Yes sir." He answered_

_The man looked back at Naomi, "You're right, there is something different about her. Perhaps," He started, observing her, "Would you like to stay here?"_

_The question took both her and Kabuto off guard, "Sir?" he questioned._

"_I checked for records on her, and I came up with nothing. No birth certificate, no family records, as though she appeared out of thin air."_

"_Yeh, sounds about right." She said boldly._

"_Sir, there's something else you should know." Kabuto said, handing the papers in his hand to the black-haired man. "It's the Abdominal Exploration report, it's...interesting."_

_As He looked over the report, she spoke up, "Abdominal what now?" She looked down her shirt and saw the scar, "Hey! That'll take a whole hour to heal! No fair." Kabuto looked at her as if she asked what color the sky was. The other man didn't look up from the paper, whatever was written seemed to be very interesting. But he did say, "Kabuto, are you sure about this?" _

"_Hai, I saw it with my own eyes. I don't know how it is possible." The man looked from Kabuto to Naomi; his expression was intrigued and amused. "Just what are you, child?"_

_She looked at him er smirk getting bigger, almost scary. "Do you really want to know?"_

_The two men continued staring at her, waiting for an answer. _

"_Well," She continued, "First, I am far from a child." Her grin finally reached the scary point._

And so, here's the epilogue. The next chapter will be the start of the actual story. And yes, it cuts off here for a good reason, I love cliff hangers. So read and review, please! I'd like to know what you think, and flames ARE welcomed!


	3. The Story Begins

"Are you coming?" The familiar silver-haired medic ninja called down the hall.

"Yes! Give me a second. I can't find my other shoe..." a feminine voice called back.

"You've been searching for an hour, just go barefoot," the man called back, getting aggravated. He leaned against the cool wall, waiting for her arrival. _Why is Orochimaru-sama making her go with me? I can handle it myself."_ He thought.

"Ok, I'm going barefoot!" The female called, coming around the corner. He simply rolled his eyes, knowing it was useless to fight with her. After so many years, one learns that any verbal fight involving her will end in a heap of nonsense, of which she will win by experience. "Hey, have you seen Sasuke around?" She question as she tied her blood-shot red hair back in a high pony tail, leaving a bit of dark green bangs fall back around the sides of her head, framing her face. No one knows where she got the idea for her color scheme.

"I don't know, probably out in the courtyard training." He calmed down now that she was finally ready. _"What keeps her so long? It's not like she ever packs anything, she doesn't ever take anything when she leaves on a mission." _He thought while observing her. The only thing she wore was what she always wears; a loose shoulder-less green short shirt over a single sleeved fishnets, and black leggings under a red mini skirt. Most people wouldn't find her a threat when seeing what she wears, but then again, after fighting her, most people never see her again, or anything for that matter.

He turned to leave, Naomi following close on his heels.

The fallen leaves danced in the warm morning breeze. There were a few clouds, blocking the sun here and there. The untreated grass becomes bent as the two walk onward to their destination.

"Hey, Kabuto? Where are we going again?" the red-greenette asked.

He sighed, "To a small village, not far from here. You should really listen to Orochimaru-sama's briefings better."

"Well, ..." She trailed off, not able to think of a good reason why she refuses to listen to him properly.

Kabuto sighed again, knowing he would have to tell her why, atleast before she asked him. "We have to go and 'retrieve' a scroll."

"Oh, yah? What kind of scroll? Like one of those summoning ones, or a forbidden scroll or something?"

"Yes, something like that."

"You humans have the weirdest way of categorizing things." She said as she watched a bird get eaten whole by a diamond back rattler. A slight hint of amusement crossed her face. He remained silent. It has been four years since he met her for the first time, when she "Came here". Even through that much time, she still has trouble figuring out things in this world.

They continued their walking along an unmarked path. After a little while, a small village gate started to come into view. There was only one guard at the entrance; he seemed to be leaning against the wall next to the gate.

Naomi leaned close to Kabuto and whispered; "So, do we assume fake names, knock him out, kill him, or sneak in?"

"We don't have to do anything," he said, nudging her off "This small of a village we can get in without them realizing anything."

"Are yah sure about that? Because I've seen my fair share of 'small' villages that have heard of Orochimaru."

He ignored her comment, he knew he was right and that's all that mattered, atleast in his mind. As they came up to the gate the man stopped them, holding his hand up. They both stopped and looked up at him, their faces blank.

"Who are you and what's your purpose here?" The man spoke; it was easy to tell he was trying to sound professional. Not much practice way out here, though.

Before Kabuto could speak, Naomi answered for him. "Well, don't you know? We're getting married!" she made a very convincing girlish giggle and continued, "We're so exited! Everyone's going to be there. We wanted to have it here, in...this here village!"

The gate keeper didn't know how to react. "I, uh...um..."

"Aren't you going to let us in? Are you going to make a bride-to-be stand out in the cold?" she started to shed crocodile tears. If he wasn't so dumb-founded he would have caught her lie, being it's sunny and 80 degrees outside. But he just stumbled aside to let them through, still trying to find something to say. "Eregato"

As the two headed through the village, Kabuto finally gave into curiosity, "Where did that come from?"

"What?" she said innocently, "Oh, the marriage thing? Well it's the first thing I thought of, to be honest. He seemed to buy it." Kabuto seemed to be satisfied with that answer, if you could call it that. "So, do you know where to find this scroll?"

"Yes, I've learned it's location through a reliable source." He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"Is this the same reliable source that got you captured because of false information?" she asked.

"It wasn't false, it was belated information. And no."

"Uh-huh, if you say so. So where is it at?"

"In the Shishi-Tama tower, near the north gate"

"So...wait, the north gate is the other way" she looked over at him. "Or, you already knew that. Then where are we going?"

"The scroll will be heavily guarded during the day" he said quietly, so that only she could hear, "It would be easier to infiltrate the tower under the cover of the night."

Naomi grinned, she loved that idea. _"Besides, it's been a while since I've _sealed_ anyone." _She thought. "So we're wondering to kill a few hours, right?" Kabuto nodded. "Well, I don't see anything down this way worth while. I'm going to the center of town, I'm hungry. You coming?" She headed down a different road; Kabuto followed a little ways behind. He kept in mind the only reason he's following her is so she doesn't get into any trouble.

Author's notes: Shishi-Tama means Lion-Hawk.

Thank you Slop Doggy for being the first to review!

Read & review, and I'll tell the giant cranberries to stay away from your house!

Questions count as reviews, so hit the button under this please. :)


	4. The Mysterious Shadow

"It cost how much?" Naomi questioned the merchant with shock. She held an overpriced pack of pocky in her hands.

"W-well, we don't get a lot of business, so we have to get the money to pay rent from s-somewhere." Responded the scared merchant, he didn't expect her to blow up like that.

"Tch, how about I pay half price, and I don't burn your stand down? Sound good?" The last line held a real threat in the tone. The merchant nodded quickly, and did so. Naomi gave a smile and turned away, eating her pocky.

She turned a corner off the main strip, and headed down a less crowded path. A distraught feeling swept down the ally, making her shudder. She stopped suddenly as she sensed an odd presence, an unsettling aura that she felt before. Something familiar about, it was almost like..._"It can't be..."_ she thought, _"H-he's dead...It can't"_ she clenched her fists, crumbling the box of pocky. Resentment and anger rose in her eyes as she stood still, trying to double check the aura presence. She jumped up onto the roof next to her, to see if she might spot the origin of her anger. But she new it was in vain, trying to spot him was like trying to find a shadow in a pitch black room. And the evening crowd didn't help any, either.

"_Tch. It couldn't have been him. He's dead, I killed him. There's no way he could've gotten out of there, dead or alive. It's just my imagination, yah; I'm just not used to being around so many people."_ She shook her head, in attempt to clear her mind. But there was no mistake, she did sense something, someone, she just hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

* * *

In a cold dark alleyway, a single invisible shadow moved, quieter than a cat. He leaned up against the wall, breathing deeply, as if calming himself down after a jump scene from a horror movie.

"How could I have not seen her?" he spoke, barely above a whisper. He peered around the corner, "Good, she didn't see me. Thank the heavens." He watched her walk away, her dark red and green hair softly flowing in the wind as she disappeared into the crowds. He leaned back against the wall, finally calming down. _"Why is she here? Is she after the scroll as well?"_ He was confused; why was she here? He hasn't seen her in decades, yet here she was, out of the blue, as if fate had a backlash. He looked down at his hand, _"Even if she saw me, she wouldn't recognize me in this body."_ But it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. At least, not yet. _"Well, if she is after the scroll, than I'll just have to beat her there. A race to the finish line,"_ He paused to smirk, _"Just like old times"_

He straightened up, and took a step back into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Where is she?" said the silver-haired medic-ninja, as he impatiently waited at the rendezvous point. Just as he sighed, a dark figure started to form in the shadows down an ally. "It took you long enough" he said as he pushed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Heh, sorry, I got a little caught up in something," Naomi responded, shrugging as she stepped out into the light.

"Did you at least get the key?"

She held up a black key with a paper seal around the handle, "Of course"

"Good, let's move before we run out of night." And they headed towards the tower.

* * *

"AAHHHH!" and that's the last words the guard ninja managed to say as he hit the ground dead, adding to his other dead comrades that lay with him on the floor. All of them had only a single slash mark through their abdomen, made by the silver-bladed scythe the red-greenette carried in her hand. A twisted grin crossed her lips as she slowly walked down the hall, looking for more guards.

* * *

Kabuto let out a deep, frustrated sigh. _"How did she get away from me?"_ He thought. _"Although I should have known she would have gotten away from me eventually. But did she have to ditch when I was in the middle of a battle?"_ He sighed again. Of course she would, it's surprising she didn't leave him as soon as he walked in the tower. He continued down the hallway, past the either unconscious or dead bodies that lay on the ground, without a second's hesitation.

* * *

A sinister smirk formed on the face of our mysterious guest of the shadows. _"So, she _is_ after the scroll. And she's just a few corridors away. This should be interesting."_ And he disappeared into the shadows once more, but this time he stepped out behind the scythe-wielder of this story.

Naomi stopped, sensing an odd aura, exactly like the one from the alleyway, right behind her. She spun around, only to lock eyes with someone she didn't recognize. But something was familiar... "Who are you?"

"The man tilted his head slightly to the left, "What? Do you not recognize me, _Kurayami_?"

She glared, "How do you know that name?"

"How do I know that name? Why, it was because of me you got that name." That sinister smirk of his coming back.

She stared in disbelief, "How...You were dead. I made sure of it!"

"Yes, I was dead. But you, _of all people_, didn't seal my soul to Yomi. The worst mistake any Raider could make."

"Tch," she narrowed her eyes, "Oh, it was no mistake. And besides, the worst mistake I made was meeting you."

He brushed off the last remark and took a step closer "If it wasn't a mistake, then why didn't you do it?"

She would never tell him the truth, she wasn't even sure her reason was the truth anymore. "Because, Life is one's punishment with all their restraints. Death is the freedom that the soul wishes to have. Why would I set someone like you free?"

"Set my soul free? It is free, free to roam around anywhere I please, with no restrictions such as food and rest."

"No, you are not free, you are anything but. You are not alive, nor are you dead, you cannot eat nor can you starve, free nor slave, touch nor love."

"Do not speak to me of love; it is because of love that I am like this."

"It is because of your ignorance that you are like that." She stopped, sensing Kabuto approaching

"It seems we have an unexpected guest," he said in a monotone voice, "And he has the scroll." Naomi noticed slight disappointment in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"What do you want with the scroll?" She questioned

He ignored her question "I _will_ see you again, _Kurayami_." And with the last word he dispersed into streak of shadows and disappeared into the night once more. Naomi clenched her fists. _"How, how is he here? I sealed him in that accursed place so that he cannot return to the living, nor could he be drag to Yomi. Damn..."_

Kabuto rounded a corner, walking towards her "There you are, I have been looking for you."

"Yah, same here" She pushed the man out of his mind so to focus on the mission. "Hey, you have the scroll." She stated bluntly.

"Yah, picked it up just a few minutes ago. It wasn't guarded as well as either of us thought." He shrugged "Maybe they didn't know just how much this scroll is valued."

"Guess not. Well, that was easy."

"Easy? I was the one who you ditched first chance you got. AND I had to disarm several traps. What were you doing anyway? I sensed someone here a moment ago"

He was able to sense him? Maybe Kabuto is more than she gives credit for. "Oh, nothing, Just a ninja that ran screaming when he saw me"

"You do seem to have that effect on people" He smirked

"Yep, remember when you first met me?"

His face flushed, "Nope"

It was her turn to smirk "Yes you do, you have that same look on your face as you did then"

"N-no I don't" He pushed the rim of his glasses back up "Besides, what face? I told you I don't remember"

"Heh, you _like_ me" her smirk only got bigger

"No, I don't and I didn't. I looked that way because you were wearing fewer clothes than you are now." _"If that was even legal..._"

"Ha! You said you didn't remember." Her face had a droll expression "Human emotions are so interesting"

"Can we leave this place now? You're 'entrance' was loud and unstealthy so there are bound to be reinforcements soon."

"Right, so you wanna walk out of here and risk being caught, or travel through the shadows?"

As much as he didn't want to deal with more enemy ninja, traveling with Naomi through the shadows was WAY out of the question. Mostly because he would have no idea where she would "Let him out", if out at all. So to answer her question, he started to walk towards the only door in the tower. She shrugged and followed behind, eating her low priced Pocky.

* * *

Da-dun.

There, the next chapter. I'm aware it takes a while to update, but there's school and school and then there's something else...And working on four stories at once probably isn't the best idea. So review please! I do enjoy it, very much so.

Thank You The Darkest Wizard and Slop Doggy for reviewing!


	5. The Mysterious Shadow returns

"Orochimaru-sama Sasuke hates me!" The Sannin cringed at Naomi's use of "_sama_", she only ever used such an honorific when she wanted something or was whining. Unfortunately for him it was the latter.

He sighed before he spoke, "You haven't even met the boy, how do you know he hates you?"

She stuck her lip out, "Because he almost electrocuted me" She lied as she sat down in a cold chair and crossed her arms in a pout as he fiddled with and categorized several bottles and jars with his back to her.

He set down a jar before he turned to face her, "Then Naomi," he continued in a tone that only made her pout more, "what do you want me to do to him?"

"Pickle him like that snake in that jar right there," she gestured toward the jar he was just examining, "that would be quite entertaining."

He let out a soft chuckle, "You know as well as I do that isn't going to happen."

She stuck her lip out more and lowered her head to better enhance the puppy-dog eyes, "Pwease Orochimaru-sama?"

He let out another chuckle. It was almost hard to believe that this was coming from the woman whose daydreams could give even him nightmares. But he would never admit such a thing; he has a reputation to uphold. "No, Naomi. You are not pickling my vessel."

"Well, poo." She leaned her head against her hand that was propped up on the armrest.

She continued to pout for another hour until she gave up and wondered about the base, looking for something to do.

"Wonder if I should go bother Kabuto..." she said to herself as she turned a corner, not really knowing where she was going. She started to head towards Kabuto when she past by the training room, she could hear what sounded like someone training. She closed her eyes and inhaled, the scent of Sasuke's blood filled her nostrils. She let a devious smirk cross her lips as she walked to the door. Once she opened it, she could see Sasuke cancelling his chidori as a wooden dummy slid in four pieces to the ground in front of him.

"What?" He said blankly, though she could easily tell he was annoyed by her presence. He really didn't have a reason to hate her, at least not yet. It had been nearly a year now since he started to train under Orochimaru, but this was the first time she had seen him completely awake. The first time they had met, Orochimaru had sent her out to find him and bring him to the hideout; she had found him sitting at the base of a tree, barely conscious. He wouldn't tell her what happened, or what caused his wounds. But whatever it was, must've been strong.

"What do you mean what? I just wanted to come see Orochimaru's new pet." She took a few steps closer as he turned around to face her, expression stoic. She started to circle him slowly, carefully observing him. He wore a short sleeve low shirt with loose pants. He didn't react to her movements other than tensing as she walked around his back. As she came back around his front, she noticed he had his Sharingan active, closely observing her as well.

"Need someone to train with? I really don't mind killing sometime" But before he could answer, she dropped down and spun, trying to knock him down. He easily jumped back out of the way. She stood up smirking, "You're a quick one aren't you?" He didn't respond. "You don't want to talk to me? Pity," she dispersed into a mist of shadows that quickly reformed behind him, "I'm quite the conversationalist." He moved out of the way just in time to avoid her clawing at his back. Her nails had hardened to form claws, that could've hurt.

She ran at him, claws bared. He twisted himself to avoid her attack and grabbed the back of her shirt to throw her backwards. She flipped in the air and as soon as her feet touched the ground she charged at him again. He braced himself for whatever she had coming, but instead she evaporated into shadows. He searched her chakra signal, only to realize she didn't have one. No chakra whatsoever. _"How...?"_ But before he could finish that thought, he sensed her behind him and instinctively spun around and stabbed her in the chest with a kunai. She stood stunned, as a little trail of blood leaked from her mouth. She fell to the floor, as he took a step back. He didn't mean to kill her, he was sure she would have avoided that attack. He stared for a moment not sure what to do. He started to bend down to check on her when eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Damn boy, you _are_ quick" she said effortlessly. She reached up and pulled the kunai out of her chest. He stood stunned that she was still alive, let alone able to pull the kunai out without much more than a wince. She looked up at him, "Oh relax kid, I got another heart."

He wasn't sure how to respond _"Disappear completely in the shadow, no chakra, still alive, what the hell is she?"_

She smirked as if she could read his thought, "Don't stress too much, you can't kill me. I'm not human."

"Then what are you?"

She stood up before she answered "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" She winked at him as she headed for the door "Well, I'm bored, no offense to you though. Just don't like fighting if I can't kill." Before he could say anything, she walked through the closed door, leaving him to ponder whatever was in that head of his.

* * *

Bored out of her mind, Naomi started to wonder about the forest, looking for something to do. Orochimaru told her to leave to find something to do, knowing what usually happens when she gets really bored and no one will pay any attention to her. She'll either hook up some kind of speaker system and blare out their eardrums, cook, stalk Kabuto, play Godzilla with the resident snakes, or strip. All of which will end in something, or some one, getting blown up, fried, thrown, or bitten. _Especially_ if she cooks.

She stopped, suddenly sensing a familiar aura of power. _"Is he following me?"_ She slowly started to turn, scanning the area. Not seeing anything to spike interest, she turned back around to the way she was facing, only to be face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see. There stood the man from the alleyway, dressed in an ankle length black leather duster jacket over a black shirt, pants, and buckled combat boots, his hair as black as his eyes.

"Well, hello Kurayami." He spoke in a monotone, underlined with a seductive note

She took a few steps back, "Don't you call me that. And what the hell are you doing here, Suzuki?"

H smirked at her anger, "I told you, I want that scroll."

"Why do you want it so badly? It's only a simple sealing scroll"

Clearly she didn't know what real value it held, actually _she_ was the one that wrote it all those years ago, "You'll find out when I get it" He gave a look that said _I know something you don't_, and she loathed that. She materialized a kunai and lunged at him, knowing that she could easily defeat him since he didn't have all his powers.

He side-steeped her, he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. "You have gotten slower, Kurayami."

She growled "Don't you call me that..." she dispersed into a shadowy mist, which gathered a distance away from him, reforming Naomi. "What happened to all your powers?"

"I don't need my powers to defeat you, Kurayami"

"Stop calling me that!"

He smirked "Would you rather I call you by your real name?" She growled. Suzuki manifested a clone behind her, putting her in a head lock. The clone pressed a gold dagger to her throat. Her eyes widened when she realized just what dagger it was. The handle was engraved with swirling symbols and had a faint grey glow.

"You remember what this is, right?" She glared at him, basically telling him yes. "Then you know what I can do, no?"

She continued to glare at him, "I'm aware, and the same can work on you. And how did you get you hands on one of them? Izuyoi destroyed them all."

"Let's just say she missed one." He answered. In one swift move, Naomi had slipped out of the clone's grasp, and had the original Suzuki slammed into a tree. Her arm pressed against his throat, glaring into those emotionless, empty eyes. "Now, you will answer me. How did you get out of your prison?"

He smirked, "You cannot imprison Hell." The clone lunged at her, ready to attack her with the dagger. She let the original go and spun around, driving her hand right through him. The clone's blood ran down her arm as she smirked.

Slop Doggy stood on a tree branch, silently watching the fight a short distance away. His short brown hair and black cloak softly flowing in the breeze. He stiffened at the mention of "Kurayami". Blinking slowly, he listened in on the conversation. As Suzuki said his final words, he started to back into the shadows, marking his exit. In the blink of an eye, he had appeared next to Suzuki and snagged him before he could leave, "No you don't"

Suzuki stopped to look at him, analyzing. _"How did he get so close to me before I sensed him? I knew he was near, I didn't think he could get here so fast"_

Naomi had a "WTH?" look.

"And who are you?" He said calmly.

"No one you need to concern yourself with" Slop tapped Suzuki's forehead, sending a blast of mental energy through his brain, knocking him out. He fell to the ground, Naomi arched an eyebrow, "How did you just knock him out? I can only do that with enough sedatives to kill an elephant."

He gazed at her calmly with Sharingan, "You don't need to know that, either."

She inclined her head, "Sharingan? I thought all the Uchiha were dead. Except the one who killed them and his brother; the one who hates me."

"Who said I'm an Uchiha? I owe no allegiance to that weak clan."

She arched her eyebrow again, intrigued, "You find them weak? Interesting" She started to slowly walk around him, looking him up from head to toe, her smirk getting bigger. She stops to poke his arm, sending a small analytic energy burst through him, he felt it as nothing more than a static shock. She bit her lip, an evil glint in her eyes.

She walked back around to face him, deliberately stepping on Suzuki's hand. She stepped closer to him as she reached to touch his hair, "And who did you say you are again?" He took a step back before she could reach him "Doesn't matter. Here's your guy. Have fun with him." He turned and cut a black portal in the air. After he stepped through, it disappeared.

Naomi's eye twitched "_My_ guy?" Said unconscious guy started to stir, mumbling curses under his breath. She turned to look down at him, "Oh shut it, Bell-Boy." She kicked him in the head, knocking back out.

* * *

Tah-Da!

First off, Slop isn't mine. He belongs to "Slop Doggy". He requested a cameo for his character. After you review, go and check him and his stories out. No, seriously. XD

Anyway, thank you Slop Soggy and The Darkest wizard for reviewing.

Any questions? Ask them, I WILL answer them.


	6. Dance with me?

_Constant and steady as the shining stars reflecting in her eyes, that smile shaped on her lips will forever be etched into his mind as she watched him fall into the dark. Slowly loosing life. Pain, betrayel, anger, heartbreak burned deep in his soul. She was his everything. _

_His heart. _

_His soul._

_His entire being. He had done everything for her. He cared for her, held her, loved her. He had sacrificed so much for her. And how did she repay him? She tore the heart he had given her, ripped it to shreds. Mercilessly. She just stood with those cold and heartless eyes waiting for him to breathe his last._

"_Why? Why would you do this?" He choked out as blood ran from his mouth. Her laughter filled his ears, "Why?" she repeated. "Well, why not?"_

"_But I loved you. Why..." His voice trailed off._

_Her smile stretched further at his love blinded ignorance. "Look at me, Suzuki. Did you really think I would love you?" She laughed again as his eyes widened. _

_Even though she betrayed him and played with his heart, even as she stood there laughing at his pain, he could not believe it. He just couldn't believe her. It had to be a lie. How could she, after everything they've been through, just throw it all away? How can she stand there and say it was all a lie? It wasn't a lie, it couldn't be. You can't fake what he saw when she looked at him. The way she touched him, held him. The love in her eyes when they she looked up at him when they danced in the moonlight._

_'You're only fooling yourself.' He tried to reason with himself 'She is the Goddess, the personification of Sins and Darkness. You cannot deny that.' He wanted to believe that this was a dream, that it wasn't real. But he knew the truth, it gleamed in her eyes._

_She kneeled down next to him and gently ran the back of her fingers against his cheek. She reached back and pulled the a golden dagger out of his chest. The ruins etched into the handle faintly glowed silver as it absorbed his blood, the glow illuminated his pale face. All he could do was stare up at her as the last remnants of life faded from his eyes. As the darkness took hold he was unable to hear her last words to him, __"Rhet isuona ves tsuto, Enamore"__._

* * *

Naomi eyes fluttered open as she woke from her dream. It had been decades since she could remember the last time she ever dreamed of the past. Centuries since she had one about Suzuki, seeing him again must have surfaced some old memories. She sat up and stretched. She sighed as she recalled bits of the dream. Oh how she hated to think about him, it seriously disrupted her day. She glanced around the room, nothing was really in the room except the mat she slept on. She never had any material needs like humans, her tastes were simple.

She stood up and stretched her arms upward, standing on her tippy toes. How am I going to brighten the mood? She thought to herself as she walked to the door. She was about to open it when an idea struck her. This place was a bit too quiet for her likes, no screaming, pleading, or begging for mercy, Orochimaru must not be back yet. In that case why not a little music?

An eerie silence rang through the hideout, and Kabuto was enjoying the peace of silence as he worked. He was falling a bit behind, and Orochimaru was getting a bit impatient. But because Sasuke was off training somewhere with Orochimaru, and Naomi had finally fallen asleep, so this provided the quiet that Kabuto needed to concentrate. He was just about to add a sodium hydroxide solution to some kinda jelly like green liquid when the one thing he was hoping wasn't going to happen, happened.

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, crying all the time. You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, crying all the time. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit. And you ain't no friend of mine" Naomi's voice rang out louder than the blaring speaker, causing Kabuto to flinch and add the entire solution to the peculiar liquid, thus causing it to explode in his face. Wiping soot off his face, he let out a heavy sigh and left the room. He headed down the hall, his steps heavy with agitation as he neared the source of annoyance. He threw open the doors to a large empty room usually used for storage, to see Naomi dancing all around in the center of the room. It looked more like she was trying to throw a rabid squirrel off than dancing to him, but he never understood dancing. She didn't seem to notice he was even there as he made his way over to the stereo and yanked the cord out of the wall.

Naomi stopped immediately "Oi! What you do that for?"

"Because, unlike you, I have important things to do than to annoy, take up space, and 'entertain' Orochimaru." He retorted, heading for the door.

"I do more than that! I made dinner last night" She said while folding her arms over her chest

"Yeah, I noticed, next time make sure the 'food' is dead _before_ you try to cook it" He had almost reached the door when the stereo started playing "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith. Kabuto turned around to see that the stereo was still unplugged and playing.

"Kabuto, you look upset." She said bluntly.

"C'mere, dance with me" She said gently as she motioned fer him to come near.

"I'm not going to dance with you." He said. He started to head for the door again until the look on her face caught him off guard. It seemed like she really was expecting him to dance with her. There was something in her eyes, some emotion that he didn't even know she could feel, but he couldn't tell what it was. No, he had to be imagining things. She grabed his arm and pulled him toward the middle of the room. He pulled his arm back "I have work to do, Naomi."

"But Kabuto-"

"No, Naomi" He interrupted her, "I can't. Now keep the noise down" And with that, he left before she could argue.

The music stopped when the door clicked shut, leaving her standing in silence. Alone.

* * *

Suzuki's footsteps on the marble floor rang through the empty hall. His elongated shadow walked along side him, casting over the the thick and heavy red silk curtains that kept all bits of sunlight out. He never understood why he even needed curtains, the sun never rose here.

He came to a beautifully hand-carved ivory double door that opened as he approached it. He walked into a circular white throne room with a blooming black rose vine wrapped around the entire upper border of the room. It was an elegant throne room, but without the throne. Like the curtains, he didn't understand the design for this either. After a few centuries, you learn to just stop asking stupid questions. He didn't even know who designed this place. Whoever it was, deserved there props.

He walked over to a crystal claw footed table with a pedestal base sitting atop it. He held his hand in front of him and the golden dagger he threatened Naomi with materialized in his hand. He placed it a few inches above the pedestal as a silver vine grew out of the center of the pedestal and wrapped around the dagger, holding it in place.

He turned away from the table to face the room, "Dasyri." No sooner had he said that, had a small human like creature appeared in front of him. Only about four foot, the demon had a humanoid body, slender, dark red skin, and small budding horns on top his forehead. The demon was a species of demons not native to this planet, most of them served the Goddess of the moon, Xuroki, but this one remained loyal to him.

"Yes, my lord?" The demon said after he bowed his head.

"Dasyri, I need you to do something for me." Suzuki said

"Yes, my lord?" The demon repeated.

He held out his hand as black smoke like substance swirled and twisted around to form an identical replica of the scroll Naomi and Kabuto stole. "This is only a copy. I need the real thing." He handed the fake scroll to Dasyri.

"Yes my lord. Where shall I begin looking?" The demon spoke as he examined the item in his hands.

"You remember Naomi, correct?" The demon's eyes flashed with hatred and agony at that name.

"Does she have it?" he laced _she_ with loathing.

"She stole it a few days ago. I do not know the reason, but she does not know what it is for."

"And if she tries to stop me?" He asked his master.

An evil smirk spread across his lips, "Have some fun with her" is all he had to say to make Dasyri be more than willing to this task. With a glint in his eye, the demon bowed his head once more and disapeared into the shadows.

* * *

Another chanpet. Say yay. "Yay!"

Anyway, yes, there is mention of another planet, Naomi being a God, demons and more Gods. "In a Naruto Fic?" Yes, this story gets _very_ in depth with things not in and out of Naruto, especially with my other stories. But not exactly a crossover, though.

If you're confused, don't panic, it'll be explained in later chapters. Or you could ask them, I'll answer them without spoiling a whole lot.

Hope you liked!

Thank you Slop Doggy and The Darkest Wizard for reviewing


	7. An imposter, a fox, and a missing scroll

Kabuto had left her alone, the silence of the dark room rang in her ears. She blinked curiously at the door Kabuto had slammed shut when he left. Sheesh, all she wanted was a three minute dance with him. Is that so much to ask? Humans, they confused her.

Leaving her radio where it was, Naomi headed out the room and down the dimly lit hallway. The dark didn't bother her any, she could see clear as day here. She had once tried navigating her way through the maze of tunnels using human eyes to see what it was like, and it was impossible. How can they cope? She wondered. She just couldn't understand it, maybe because they're used to it.

She had just closed her eyes to navigate the halls by memory when she heard quickened footsteps echoing behind her. She turned around to see Kabuto rounding the corner walking towards her. His expression was mixed between anxiety, fear, and worry.

"What's up? Change your mind?" She asked when he came close enough, she walked alongside him.

Without making eye contact or stopping he answered her, "One of the prisoners in cell block D has escaped."

"Cell D?" She repeated, she remembered that block D was for the prisoners that needed to be watched closest, not because they're the most dangerous, but they were the most likely to escape so they had more security precautions. "Who was it?"

Kabuto didn't answer, he continued to look down at the ground as he walked.

Naomi looked at him, then the hall behind them. "You know, the cells are back the other way"

Kabuto paused, "Uh...yeah. I...was going to inform Orochimaru. Maybe you should go back to the cells and see if you can find the escapist." He said as he ushered her down the hall where they came, towards the cell blocks.

A few steps after he had let her go, she paused. _Wait,_ she thought, _Orochimaru isn't here. _She turned around to question Kabuto, but he had already vanished. _Weird... _Ah well, she really didn't care.

* * *

_Run, run, run._ She thought as she darted down the halls, she knew she was going in a circle, but still she ran. This place was designed to confuse anyone who wondered the halls uninvited. She took a sharp left and stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She looked down at her purple gloved hand, but it wasn't her hand. It wasn't her body. It wasn't her silver hair that stuck to the back of her neck from the sweat. She had used her magic to "borrow" the image of Orochimaru's medic ninja, and so far it was working. For now, anyway. She was lightly relieved that Naomi had believed her illusion, but she couldn't relax now, not when she was so close.

She lifted herself off the wall and continued down the hallway. _The exit has got to be near, I can smell the fresh air_ She thought.

"There!" She said aloud as she saw a gleam of light peeking around the left corner up ahead. But her relief was cut short when she caught sight of someone coming towards her from the light source. Her heart dropped when she saw it was the real Kabuto. Instead of starring in surprise like she expected, he walked up to her straight up to her and stopped just feet infront of her.

"Clever, using an illusion to look like me." He said in a clam tone. She did a single cautious nod. "But unfortunately for you, it does not work on the original. It is curious to me how you managed to escape on your own. Do tell me so I can prevent a repeat, Sixty-four." He referred to her as her cell number.

"My name is not Sixty-four." She spoke, her voice raspy and cracked from lack of use.

"Then what is it?" Kabuto asked, uninterested, but keeping her idle. But to be honest, she couldn't remember, as she thought about it, she really couldn't remember anything prior to a year before Orochimaru had first found her on that bridge six months ago. It was all fuzzy and blurry, distorted flashes from her past. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus on the matter at hand.

"No?" Kabuto asked, "No matter, you will not be continuing any further." He started toward her.

The imposter Kabuto panicked, she clapped her hands together. Kabuto heard a "pop" noise as a cloud of smoke surrounded her, as it started to clear he saw a small silver fox dart out of the cloud and past him.

"Hey, stop!" He called as he followed after her. Damn, she was much faster than he thought. The fox darted toward the light, as she rounded the corner she realized it wasn't the front door she was hoping for, but a small window about several feet off the ground. The closer she got to the window, the tireder she felt. In a last burst of energy she leaped for the window, just barely catching hold with her front legs. She dug her claws into the wall to lift herself up as she heard Kabuto nearing. She was almost through the window when he grabbed her tail. The grip didn't hurt her, atleast not as much as him trying to pull her back down.

"Give it up already, you won't-" But his words were cut short as he felt his hand burning. He jerked back in pain, releasing her tail. The fox used the chance to pull herself through the window and to freedom. As soon as she hit the ground, she darted off into the forest.

Kabuto looked at his hand, wondering how grabbing her tail could have burned it. He looked back at the window, which was too small for him to squeeze through. By the time he'd leave here, exit to outside, and get to the forest, she would be long gone. Besides, why waste such effort when one way or another, she would end up her again. Whether they found her or she came back. They would have her again, it was inevitable. He started to heal his hand as he headed back towards the cell blocks. He was curious to how she got out this time, he had made so many precautions to keep her here.

* * *

Tired, weak, and panting heavily, the fox had finally deemed it safe and gave into her body's protests against continuing, she laid down at the base of a large tree. She looked down at her paw, curious. Silver fur? Last time she checked she was a red fox, not a silver one. She wasn't that special. Is there even such thing as a silver fox? It was a peculiar thought, maybe it was somethng Orochimaru did to her. Not thinking much more of it due to exhaustion, she laid her head down and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Several hours after the prisoner had escaped, Naomi had gotten a strange feeling run down her spine. Not too many things can do that, especially after her father had abandoned her in this world. She closed her eyes to concentrate on what had caused it, one thing had popped into her mind; the sealing scroll. Opening her eyes, she stepped back into the shadow of a door. When she stepped back out she was standing in a medium sized room with shelves of scrolls on either side, it's where Orochimaru kept most of the information he collected. This place was very well hidden, only Orochimaru knew where it was, or so he thought. She scanned the categorized scrolls looking for the one she and Kabuto had stolen. When she came to the spot where it was, it wasn't. She knew Orochimaru left it here, she watched him do it. So what happened to it? She walked up to the empty scroll space and sniffed air. Once she centered in on the recognizable scent fury arose and her now blackend eyes snapped open. She didn't care that the scroll was gone, she's furious because he didn't bother to do it him self. How dare he! How dare he send his pets behind her to do his work, how insulting. It was degrading. Thoroughly pissed off, she returned to the base through the shadows. She stormed down the hall, her anger and fury surrounding her like a veil. With no real destination in mind, she continued aimlessly through the winding corridors venting until she calmed down. What would he need it for? It was a simple sealing scroll, what good would it bring him? Was he just trying to mess with her? No, he would waste his time with something petty like this. Not for her anyway. She hated to not know what was going on, especially when it involved her. The last time something like this happened, Atlantis sank. And for once, it wasn't her fault. Shame. But whatever he was planning, she was going to find out what.

* * *

Chapter End

This Chapter is a bit shorter than the others, blame school.

_"Rhet isuona ves tsuto, Enamore" _is in a language I made up so don't try to look it up, it won't help. If you want to know what it means, be patient. All will be revealed, eventually.

Thank you Slop Doggy, fanofmany, and The Darkest wizard for your reviews! ^^


End file.
